Indiana (EV)
The State of Indiana is a state and the 11th of the states of the Union of Everett and formerly of the United States of America. It is one of the original fifteen seceding states from the United States in 2003. Indiana's capital, which shares the state name is Indianapolis and is also the largest city in the state, and is the most populated state capital in the country. Indiana, named for that of the 'Land of the Indians' is a Latin rooted word, and dates back to Congress establishing the Indiana Territory. Citizens form Indiana hold the title of 'Hoosier', which is debated from where it came from. One common story is of a man losing his ear and one man picking it up, shouting, "Who's ear?", another being the harsh dialect of "Whos there?". With Indiana's College Act of 2009, the Indiana University system took control of all public colleges in the state, leaving Butler and Notre Dame as the remaining appoints in college basketball, an important sport to Hoosiers. The University of Indiana is ranked as being an agriculture, bio, and political academics top rated school in the country. History Indians Before colonization of Indiana, the Hoosier state was dominated by Indiana tribes such as the Mississippians and Hopewell people. Indiana is also known for its mounds in the southern portion of the state, with the largest being the Angel Mounds. A early woodsmen tribe was the Adena Tribe, which was a highly advanced ritualized tribe, practiced in trade with the Hopewell tribes. Colonization The first Europeans to explore Indiana were that of French nationality, René-Robert Cavelier, Sieur de La Salle who set foot in South Bend, which returned back to Canada to introduce fur trades in Indiana. Indiana by 1720 had several fur trade posts and European settlements. The Wabash was an important trade route for natives. French Canadians built forts to control trade and commerce, and several fur posts were disbanded and rebuilt due to Indian hostiles. Natives sided with Canadians during the French-Indiana war against Britain and the Americans, which turned out for the American British Colonies to be the victors in the war and gained all lands west of the colonies. During the American Revolution, Roger Clark lead military campaigns against the British in Indiana. Indiana Indiana was an area in the Northwest Territory in 1787 and when Ohio left the territory to form its own state, the Indiana Territory was formed. Indiana is known for its Indian removals in the 1820's and 1830's and the Battle of Tippecanoe. Indiana was formed from the delegates from Coydon, in the Southern portion of the state and wrote the Constitution of Indiana. President James Madison accepted the state in December 11th of 1816. The state capital would be moved in 26 years later to Indianapolis for its central location. After formation, the State of Indiana lead programs to make Indiana into a developed state, with the creation of roads, schools and canals. Indiana fought in the American Civil War against the South, and played a role in civil rights and the domination of the Ku Klux Klan legislation under Republican leadership during the 1920's. Indiana's gas boom was a standing point in the state's economy which caused industrialization and the introduction of the Indiana car boom and the creation of the Indiana Speedway. Indiana supplied the nation with steel during the World Wars and presently produces the most steel then any other state in the union. Politics Indiana's political system is still that of a Republic, but sends it Governor to the Federal Assembly of States annually in Washington, Maryland. Republican and Democratic parties still form themselves in the legislation, in both the Senate and House. Currently Democrats hold control over the House and gubernatorial seat, and Republicans control the Senate. Indiana, being historically a conservative state is currently more moderate then in the past ten years. Alexander Sarles, the current Governor, is a Democrat and holds the position of Governor of Indiana and supports the current President of Everett by trying to keep the state loyal to keeping LGBT rights in the state, which is mostly opposed in the state due to heavy religious influence. Taxes in the state are amongst the lowest in the country, with a frugal government cutting waste every day. Unions are supported with a $10 minimal wage. Taxes for corporations are lowered with employment of Hoosiers in the state and exporting from the state. Sports Education The University of Indiana, part of the Indiana State Government controls all educational duties in the state. Standards have been increased in the last few years to catch up with the world in Science and Mathematics. Transportation Economy Indiana's economy is diverse, its divisions are in that of Agriculture, Pharmaceutical, Biological, and Industrial. Indianapolis is pointed as being the pharmaceutical capital of the world and is home to that of Eli Lilly a rival Clark-Kentz Corporation in the Allied States. The Indiana Pharmaceutical Consortium (IPC) is a state ran and nationally ran group of companies to reaserch and aid in production of medical, pharmaceutical goods for the Union of Everret's CDC. Indiana is home to more then nine vaccine production plants, to supply the nation in dire need and a quick production rate. Category:Indiana (EV)